Witch of Sorrow
by the-real-Inu-Girl
Summary: With Naraku dead no one dares to try to fight Inuyasha and the gang, but a witch who wants nothing but happiness steals Kagome's happiness and forces her to live the most dreadful time of her life. Not when she lost Inuyasha, when she lost her father. ...STILL IN PROGRESS...
1. Chapter 1 My love

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 1- My love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anima/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**P.S. I know word is out about there being another 5 Inuyasha movie (my dad also told me a long time ago cause he's in the media arts thing) but I have had this story in my head for the longest time and I've been watching Inuyasha movies nonstop because I miss watching Inuyasha! So don't hate me or my story just because I made my own movie. I know this chapter is really short but please Read & Review!**

The suns rays had just barley peaked over the mountains, the grass was wet with dew, and two bodies laid against a tree, a women in her lovers lap while his arms of were wrapped protectively around her waist . Inuyasha looked at the women in his arms. _'Three years ago, I lost her. I have her back now, and I'm never going to lose her again.' _He hugged her tighter as if at that moment she was being taken away from him again.

"Inuyasha, good morning."

Inuyasha looked down to see the chocolate eyes of his love sleepily staring at him. He smiled back and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning Kagome, but you should get some more rest. The sun had just risen; we have a long trip back to Kaedes Village." Inuyasha stated in a matter-o-fact manner. Kagome giggled.

"Yes sir." She nestled deeper within the arms of her half-demon lover. They laid back together for a couple of more hours during which Inuyasha moved and laid Kagome by herself next to a tree to get breakfast started. As time passed birds sang their sweet melody and Kagome awoke to smell something burning.

"Wow Kagome, you must have really been tired. I told you to go back to sleep but I didn't mean for half a day!" Inuyasha jokingly said. He had a fire going with four pieces of fish cooking slowly. Kagome stretched her body and steadily walked toward Inuyasha.

"Really? What time is it?" Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat beside Inuyasha laying her head against his shoulder.

"Well the sun is right over our heads, so I guess back in your original time, it'd been…noon." Inuyasha guessed trying to sound smart about Kagomes time.

Kagome giggled. "So, my original time huh?" She raised a brow and elbowed Inuyasha.

"Yes, your original time! It's because you're with me now. You're my wife and this is the time that you thrive in now." Inuyasha kissed her on her sweet red lips, and she responded. They ate their fish and went on their way to Kaedes Village. It has been about six months since Kagome found her way back to Inuyasha, and they got married not a moment after. They have been traveling from village to village searching for priestesses Kaede suggested for Kagome to teach her in the ways of a priestess. Times have been tough; people in other villages have been treating the couple with foul manners, and not so smart demons have dared to attack them not knowing that they are only fraction of the people that destroyed Naraku. Nevertheless they stayed together not caring what others have thought of their love.


	2. Chapter 2 River Fun

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 2- River Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anima/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to: Black And White Kirara**

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha, I'm tired." Kagome complained for the millionth time that day. She wobbled behind an annoyed Inuyasha and said his name again in a not so lady like behavior.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, I know you're hot and tired but we are almost there! Kaedes Village is right over that mountain!" Inuyasha practically yelled at her. The suns rays plastered their skin making sweat come out of their pores. Their hair stuck to their necks and foreheads, the heat didn't only make their bodies warm, but also their temper.

"Inuyasha, there is no need to yell at me! You know just because…" Kagome never finished her sentence. Instead she ran off into the forest leaving Inuyasha on her heels.

"Kagome where the hell are you going? Kagome!" Inuyasha landed next to his wife when she stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you? Has the heat got to you that bad?" Inuyasha studied Kagomes facial features. Her sweaty bangs were now separated and stuck to the side of her face. Her brown eyes glowed brighter with the sun light, and a huge grin was fixed to her face.

"I knew I heard a waterfall!" Kagome squealed in excitement while rushed over to the bank and doused her face with the cool water.

"Oh, so this is why you ran over here?"

"Yes! Now come on! Let's go swimming!" Kagome raised her hands in the air.

"Ugh, I'd rather not. I'm not much of a swimmer." Inuyasha looked away to try and hide his blush.

"Oh, please Inuyasha! I've seen you swim, you're really great! Now come on!" She went to him and grabbed his arm and took him closer to the water.

'_Dammit Kagome. I know that she doesn't want to get her kimono wet and she doesn't have that swim wear she used to wear to go swimming in. That means she's going to go naked! I haven't seen her naked yet!'_ Inuyasha looked at the cold water. _'Well I haven't looked at her naked yet intentionally! She wants to become a priestess, I can't taint her.'_ He kneeled down at the water and let it brush his fingertips.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome hugged him from behind. "Are you nervous because, because you haven't seen me naked yet?" Kagome blushed as she spoke.

'_Damn this girl is good.'_

"Ugh, well, I…"

"I knew it! Inuyasha, we've been married for six months now. You know I love you, besides it's not like you've never seen me nude before." Kagome smiled and dipped her feet into the water.

"It wasn't intentional!" He barked. "Kagome, I don't want anything bad to happen while we're in there."

"Inuyasha, I know you won't let anything bad happen. I trust you. Now come on and…get naked." Kagome squealed as she started to take off her own clothes. He smirked at her and started to strip himself. Kagome jumped into the water and sighed happily.

"Yeah this is the life." She closed her eyes and felt someone swim beside her. "Inuyasha, are you enjoying the water too?"

"Of course I am, but there is something else I want to do too." He started kissing her lips down to her neck. Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha, not now! Let's have some swim fun first!" She laughed and got out of the water. She walked all the way down to the trees and started running. She jumped in the air and hugged her knees. "CANNONBALL!" Water drenched Inuyasha's face and dog ears.

"Wow, now that was fun." She smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to know what else is fun?" Kagome nodded. "This!" Inuyasha splashed Kagome in the face which soon started a splash fight. Water splashed in every direction. It splashed at the couple, on the rocks, and as far as the trees. They played in the water for hours, and relaxed in each others arms. Tress went red and yellow and the sky was an orange pink by the time they got out fully dried and dressed. They started walking on the path they were taking to Kaedes Village for only a moment.

"That was so much more fun than walking over a mountain in hot weather right?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smirked.

"Of course."

"Hey, Inuyasha, if it's not too much to ask for can we stay the night out here? I promise tomorrow I won't complain! We'll head straight to Kaedes Village first ting in the morning!" Kagome tried negotiating with her husband.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Ugh, fine. But first thing in the morning! You stay here; I'll go get some fire wood." Kagome smiled and watched him speed off into the woods.

"I guess I could try catching some fish, ohh, but there's no river around here." Kagome grumbled to herself. "Oh wait! That river Inuyasha and I just swam in! They had fish!" Kagome said aloud to herself remembering the moment when a fish bit Inuyasha on the butt. "He-he. Oh I won't be gone long. I'll probably run into him in the forest anyways."

Kagome headed in the direction that they just came from; disobeying Inuyashas request she left their knew camping site and returned back to the river not knowing what waited away for her.


	3. Chapter 3 Sad Soul

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 3- Sad Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anima/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to: MorningStar101, Black And White Kirara**

**

* * *

**

"Let's see, I know the river was around here somewhere." Kagome took a left at a large tree. "Oh, come on waterfall, let me hear you again!" Kagome stayed quite waiting to hear the rushing sounds of the water fall.

She gasped. "Oh I hear it!" She ran in the direction of the said waterfall and smiled in delight as she felt the cool air touch her skin.

"Yes! Now here comes the real hard part, catching the fish." Kagome spoke to no one in particular. She rolled up the lower red part of her priestess kimono all the way up to her thighs and tucked it into the tie of the kimono. She then rolled up her sleeves and followed that same process and carefully slid her feet into the bank not wanting to slip or trip over any rocks.

"I've got to do this fast or Inuyasha will be so mad at me." She slowly put her hands in the water not wanting to scare any of the fish. In time her hands felt a fish but she accidentally let it slip in between her hands. "Oh, how in the world does Inuyasha and Shippo do this?" Not long after she said that she caught a fish and threw it on the rocky floor. "Wow! That was so much fun!" She smiled in delight and tried to catch another one.

* * *

"Ohh…" A woman cried out to the forest. "Why…oh my love, why did you die? Why did it have to be you and not me? It is my entire fault." She had gray hair that was much to long for her petite structure but her face was young and ageless. She was wearing hat with a black see-through veil covering her face, her clothes consisted of an extra gray long kimono that covered her hands and feet also a dark blue over kimono that went neither past her shoulder nor past her waist. Though no matter how long her kimono was she did not trip because she didn't walk. She instead floated where ever she went. She moaned in despair again.

"Ohh, my love. Why are you gone?" Just as that was said a bright white ball came to her and flew into her body. "Ohh…" she cried out once more and went deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Ah, there. That should be enough for dinner." Kagome wiped off the sweat that was forming on her forehead. "Now all I got to do is dry myself off and I'm ready to go!" She smiled at herself in delight.

"Ohh.." Kagome looked around franticly.

"Who's there?" No one answered. Her only reply was another moan. "Don't come near me! I'm warning you! I helped killed Naraku!" Kagome spoke out to the trees as she saw a black figure arise from the forest, her dark blue eyes looking at Kagomes bright brown ones.

"You girl, your soul, it, it is so happy. How is it that you have a happy soul?" The women spoke in a soft icy voice and came closer to Kagome. The sun had just hid itself in the mountain and the forest became dark.

'_This women, what is she? Why does she care about my soul? Her, her eyes they are so blue. They seem so sad.'_ Kagome took a step back but still kept her eyes on the women before her.

"Your soul is a happy one. Have you not lost someone important to you? Have you not felt the grief of death?"

"Of course I have!"

"Your soul shows me that you have. Yet, you are happy? Why is that?" She questioned once again coming closer and closer to Kagome.

'_Crap! I can run anywhere!'_

"I'm happy because I found my way back to him! If he finds out that I'm in trouble he'll find me, and believe me, you don't want him to find you. You'll lose your life!" Kagome tried to threaten the mysterious women.

"You say that you found you're way back to him. I can't find my way back to my love! It's not fair!" She let out an earsplitting scream and Kagome fell to the floor covering her now bleeding ears. The woman ran to Kagome and fiercely grabbed her shoulders keeping her to the ground. "Why, why, why, why!" She started to scream in Kagome's face.

"Let me see your soul! You must have grief hidden in there somewhere! It's not fair! Why must I be the only one that suffers?"

"Ahh! Get off of me!" Kagome tried to fight off the women but she was too strong.

"Ohh! I see it! I see the grief! Someone you loved dearly had died. You deserve to feel this way. Give me your happiness and I shall show about your depressing soul. Give it to me!" With that said the girl started to chant words and sucking air.

'_Ahh! What's she doing to me! I can't move! I can't talk! Inuyasha, I'm sorry!'_ Kagome silently cried.

"Yes, yes! Your soul! I have it now, the happiness that you once felt." The woman was sucking away at Kagome's soul. "Ah, there. You can keep the rest of your soul; the part of your soul that keeps your sorrow. You will now the way how I used to feel; sad, alone, and guilty, while I can live in complete bliss. I give you the rest of my sadden soul and souls of others who had died in despair to complete your body." She cupped her hands to her chest and an enormous white fog-like ball appeared. "This is for you." She put it inside Kagome's chest. "Farewell." As if nothing had happened she walked away smiling, her eyes now bright blue.

* * *

"Thank you kind demon!" An old woman said as she held the hand of her grandson. Inuyasha had got distracted by a bear demon trying to kill the old woman and her grandson. The fight would have been a short one if the demon hadn't used the grandson as a hostage.

'_Kagome is going to be worried sick if I don't get back soon.'_

"Ugh, yeah. No problem, just try not to get into any danger again." Inuyasha tried saying something nice as Kagome would say. Suddenly all three of them doubled over and covered their ears.

'_Ugh, what the hell is that noise?'_ Blood found its way out of their ears and onto their hands.

"Old women take your grandson and go to your village right away!" Inuyasha ran back to the campsite where he left Kagome. _'Please be safe Kagome.'_ When he arrived his heart sank. The campsite was completely empty. He could barley make out Kagome's scent.

"Kagome, Kagome! Where are you?" He called out her ran but only heard the echo of his voice. "Shit Kagome!" Inuyasha ran into the forest trying to find Kagome's scent.

'_Kagome, she's over this way!' _Inuyasha ran towards the river to find his lost love. "Kagome! Damn where is she? Her clothes are here but I don't see her anywhere." He sniffed around but Kagome's scent ended where her clothes were lying on the ground. He walked toward the clothes his brows furrowed together in a questioning manner.

'_Is someone under her clothes? Who is crying under her clothes?'_ Inuyasha lifted up the clothes and saw a young girl who looked no more than seven crying and sniffling under the clothing.

"Hey, who are you?" Inuyasha asked. He touched the girls arm but quickly removed his hand from her skin. _'Why is she so hot? Her skin feels like it was on fire!'_

The crying girl sniffled some more but still answered his question. "My name is Kagome. Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 4- Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anima/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to: MorningStar101, Black And White Kirara**

**P.S. I know this chapter is short, but that's the way it is in my head. Please R&R and if you could, also please tell others about my story!

* * *

**

'_No, no, no, no, no, no…no! What happened to her? Why is she young? Why, why can't she remember me?' _Inuyasha's hazels moved around rapidly scanning Kagome. Her skin was sticky and searing with sweat, her hair was shorter barley touching the end of her neck; it was also matted, and her eyes, her eyes that were always glowing were now so dark and scared.

"Kagome, you really don't remember me? What happened to you? Tell me Kagome!" Kagome looked into his eyes with so much confusion. She started crying.

"I don't know, I don't know! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault okay! I didn't mean to!" She closed her eyes and let her own river fall from her eyes. She started to punch the air and stand but quickly fell over as soon as she did.

"Kagome! You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." Inuyasha caught her and wrapped her now over sized clothes around her body. "Kagome, you have to remember what had happened to you." Inuyasha tried to calm down but Kagome's crying continued.

"I-I-I-…."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her small body and gently placed his head to her chest. _'Good, she just fainted. I better get her to Kaede's and fast!'_ With that said, it needed to be done. He turned around and ran into the dark forest.

'_Kaede has to know what happened to her! That old hag better- what the hell is that noise? Is that…laughter?'_ Inuyasha came to a halt and eyed the surrounding forest. He saw an ageless women laughing and spinning as she skipped in the forest, ignoring that they were even there. She was in complete bliss, and without a care in the world she went deeper into the forest.

Inuyasha grunted. "Well, at least someone's happy." He continued his run towards Kaede's Village without stopping. He finally made it into Kaede's Village by the time the moon had passed over his head.

'_It would have taken way more than a day if Kagome was her normal size and state.'_ He found his way into Kaede's hut and rudely awoken everyone.

"Kaede, I need your help now!" He busted through the straw entrance ran to Kaede.

"Inuyasha! What is so important that ye must wake me up at this time?" Kaede grumbled as she was helped up by a tiresome Rin.

"It's Kagome! She's, she's…"

"That's Kagome! Ah!" Rin ran to Inuyasha and looked in his arms. Kagome was there covered in dirt, sweat, and tears. "Inuyasha, what happened to Mrs. Kagome!"

"I don't know! I left her for a second to collect some fire wood and then…well this!" Inuyasha placed Kagome down on a mat while Kaede studied her features.

"So, Kagome is a child. Was she awake when ye found her?" Kaede questioned him.

"Yes, but she wasn't herself. It actually took me a while to find her. And when I did, she looked just like that!"

Kaede nodded. "Did ye ask her any questions?"

"Of course I did! I asked her what happened to her and if she was alright. But she only yelled at me and told me she didn't mean to; that it wasn't her fault. Kaede, Kagome didn't even know who I was!"

Kaede continued her nodding taking in the information Inuyasha had just given her. "Rin, go to Sango and Miroku's hut. I'm sure they can help me confirm what type of demon did this to Kagome." Rin complied and ran off to the couples hut.

"Ohh, I hope Mrs. Kagome is going to be okay." Rin prayed.


	5. Chapter 5 Her Story: Witch Amaya

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 5- Her Story: Witch Amaya

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to: MorningStar101, Black And White Kirara, Inu'sgirl4ever **

**P.S. I know this chapter is short, but that's the way it is in my head. Please R&R and if you could, also please tell others about my story!**

**

* * *

**

The fires light made their shadows dance uncontrollably in the hut. They sat there in silence; unmoving. Never the less, their shadows moved about taking the position that each were sitting in, though making it as if they their bodies were boneless.

Kagome lay still asleep in a sleeping mat in the corner. She was still bundled in her now over size clothes and her hair was still a mess. The only thing different was that a wet rag was placed on her forehead to keep her from over heating.

Eyes kept glancing at the child seeing if what they were seeing was really true.

"So, Sango, Miroku, what do ye think?" Kaede asked after finishing the same story Inuyasha had just told her. The couple exchanged worried glances and sighed.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this would have happened. I've never heard of a demon _not_ eating or killing a human, at least taking them captive. Whoever did this couldn't have been a demon." Sango said as she walked over to Kagome with her new born son in her arms.

Kaede and Sango had examined Kagome's body countless times. Worrying over if she was injured, but she was a healthy little girl.

"Well, how about a witch?" Everyone turned to look at Rin.

"Rin, what makes you say a witch?" Miroku asked his curiosity growing.

"Well, when I was younger and when my parents were still alive, my papa would tell me and other village children a scary tale about an evil witch. He said that when she would let people live, they always ended up being different."

"Make people different?" Inuyasha repeated. "Of course Kagome is different! She's even younger than you!"

Rin glared at Inuyasha. "I was just trying to help!"

"Wait, Inuyasha. Rin may be onto something. Before ye found Kagome did anything strange happen?" Kaede asked.

"Well no. I just saved an old granny and her son from a demon. That's what took me so long to get to Kagome." He glared at the fire at if it were its fault. "Wait! I remember something! After I killed that demon we heard this loud scream."

"Could it have been Kagome?"

"No. This scream was no human scream. The scream brought me down to my knees and my ears started bleeding."

"Come to think of it, Kagome had dry blood that had came out of her ears. Could she have heard the same thing?" Sango asked.

"I'd be surprised if she didn't. That scream was deafening. You guys didn't hear anything?"

Completely ignoring his question Kaede asked him one of her own. "Inuyasha you said that ye came from over the west mountain correct?" Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I have heard many tales about that mountain, a ghoul inhabitants that mountain. Amaya."

"Kaede, sorry for interrupting you but why does that name sound so familiar?" Miroku asked his hand scratching his chin.

"Miroku if I may ask, why are you asking that question? Did you used to know this Amaya girl?" Sango asked her jealousy getting the best of her.

"Now, now dear, I can assure you that I've never met the women. But I have heard that she as one of the saddest tales to tell." Miroku fixed his position that his was sitting in laying the each of the twins' heads on his thighs.

"Yes she does." Kaede agreed. "Mistress Amaya had a very sad story to tell."

* * *

_It was a beautiful afternoon. The birds were singing and the sun was shining its warm rays. A couple lay cooped up under tree enjoying the scenery and each others presence. _

"_Oh Toshiyuki, this is lovely. Just you and me." _

"_And I wouldn't want it any other way Amaya." Toshiyuki hugged his lover tighter bringing his head of thick black hair towards her neck._

"_Oh Toshiyuki, you really do not care what others say about me?" Amayas voice saddened as she thought about the hateful remarks the villagers would make of her. _

"_I do not care! A witch is what they think of you and call you. But I only think of you as my love and call you Amaya." He spoke with so much love, love that would only burn for Amaya. In the village that the couple resided in the villagers treated them with hate and neglect. Even though Toshiyuki was a famous battle warrior in his village, he gave up that title to by with Amaya._

_When he first met Amaya, he had no idea of what she was capable of. He thought she was just a pretty village girl. He had come back from a vicious battle with another village not that long ago. He was also still weak from his wounds, but then one day out in the western forest where he normally took his nap he met her. Amaya. _

_It was love at first sight. Amaya had just gone out to the forest to collect some rabbit foot and water by the nearby stream. She didn't expect to come across a sleeping handsome man. When he woke up he was in unbearable pain. Immediately after seeing him in ache Amaya came to his side and started to clean his wounds. He was puzzled at first, nevertheless he let her continue._

_After their meeting in the forest they soon found out that they lived in the very same village and continued to grow fond with each other. _

"_Amaya my love, let us head back to the village so we can eat." She replied with a simple nod and the couple slowly headed back for the village._

_Glares and grunts were heard about when the couple entered the village. They were used to such language by the villagers, but they always let it fly right past them._

"_Ah dear, this is some very good stew that you made!" Amaya smiled in delight as she watched her love swallow another spoonful. _

"_Glad you like it!"_

"_You! Where is he? Where is my son?" A woman came barging into their hut unannounced. Her eyes were red with tears and rage. She kept pointing at Amaya screaming for her son._

"_What are you talking about? We don't know where you son is!" Toshiyuki yelled in her defense. _

"_No, no! I know you have him! Give him back! Along with the other village children that you kidnapped! Give him back!" She ran towards the witch arms out ready to strike. Though Toshiyuki was a former battle man he still had combat moves. With a swift leg and a long arm, he tripped the women who dared to blame his love. She fell to the ground with a thud and yet another unwelcome guest came into the hut._

"_You monsters! What have you done to my wife? You'll pay for this you witch! Toshiyuki, you have been put under her spell. If you do not leave her at once, we'll have to kill you too." With that said the husband picked up his wife and walked out of the hut._

"_Oh Toshiyuki, they won't leave me alone! I haven't done witchcraft in a long time. Not since I met you." She cried in his arms._

"_My love, I know what you are about to hear from me is something that you do not wish to hear. But it is very important. I have to go meet someone, a priestess to be exact. I wish for you to come with me, but I don't want you to get hurt by anyone in the other village who wouldn't understand." He spoke softly._

"_You're not leaving me are you?" _

"_No, never. But I'm afraid I have to leave tomorrow morning if I want to make it back for your birthday." She still cried in his arms but also nodded in response. _

"_I understand."_

"_Good. Now let's get some rest." _

_

* * *

_

"Kaede, what the hell does this have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha barked interrupting her story.

"Inuyasha, if ye would let me finish ye might just find out." Kaede said annoyed by the half-demon. He only grunted and had let her continued.

* * *

"_I bid you farewell Amaya! I shall see to it that I will be here for your next coming of age!" He kissed her on the lips._

"_Be safe." She said as he saddled his horse and rode off towards the priestess village._

_Dawn became dusk and Amaya stayed all day in her hut. She was taking a nap when she was rudely awakened by loud noises outside._

"_Witch! Come out of there!"_

"_Give us back our children!"_

"_Go to hell!"_

_In every direction that was all she heard. The villagers had surrounded her house and were holding torches with a hot flame at the top. She slowly walked out of the hut tears streaming down her face._

"_I have done nothing wrong!" She screamed._

"_Yes you have you vile witch! Burn in hell!" They started throwing their burning torches at her hut. More villagers came with pitchforks. She screamed bloody murder at the fire and ran towards the forest, but the villagers surrounded her._

"_You stupid villagers! I have stopped my witchcraft for the sake of love! But you show me no compassion! I shall curse every single one of you! I will take your children and make my own type of stew! I shall make the skies black and have a plague reach out on this putrid village!" Amaya screamed with pure hatred coming out of her mouth. She waved her hands in the air and a dark ominous light came from her hands. The sky became black, not due to the fire but from the witch. A croaking noise was heard all around, villagers screamed and cried for forgiveness, but none was taken. Frogs and toads rained from the sky and enveloped the village. _

"_You dare to burn down my house! See how you all like it!" She screamed again. Even though she was terrified by fire, it didn't faze her. She picked up a torch and blew into it. Fire came out like a flamethrower, devouring the villagers' huts._

_They screamed for mercy but she gave none. Villagers died by the flames and the diseases the frogs gave them. It would seem that Amaya would never stop, but she did when she heard the voice of Toshiyuki. _

"_Amaya…why? Why would you do this?" He screamed at her. His brown eyes were full of shock and confusion. He came back to the village when he saw smoke coming over the west mountain. Scared for Amaya's life he forced his horse to go back towards his village._

"_Darling, Toshiyuki. They made me do it! They wouldn't leave me alone!" She started to cry more as the fires flame died._

"_I'm sorry Amaya. I thought wrong of you." Toshiyuki left after that. He left her in the dieing village that she single-handily destroyed. _

_Later on in the year, she couldn't live with herself. So she took her own life, but she never died. Instead she is a spirit that was never put to rest, so she lives off the souls of people who had taken their own life in sorrow. She still looks the same age as she did the day she died, but her hair grows longer with every soul that she absorbs._

_As for Toshiyuki, he went back to battling in wars. He died a year after._


	6. Chapter 6 Her Story: Kagome Higurashi

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 6- Her Story: Kagome Higurashi

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to- Black And White Kirara, jaybird200**

**P.S. Please R&R and if you could, also please tell others about my story!

* * *

**

"Wow Kaede, that was really sad." Sango wiped a tear threatening to fall out of her eye.

"So what, you think a dead witch put a curse on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his questions still not being answered.

"Well, maybe Inuyasha. It wouldn't be the first time Kagome has been cursed." Miroku said. "And, Amaya isn't fully dead. Her spirit is still wondering the Earth."

"What I'm about to say may be a rumor, but it just might help with this Amaya problem." Kaede said butting in.

"Well…" Inuyasha obliged her to continue.

"As I said in the story that I told all of ye, Amaya still lives on Earth by the sad souls she collects. If that is true then she could have put a curse on Kagome."

"Yeah but why? Kagome has been nothing but a happy person! Why curse her?" Sango said a little too loudly. A mumble of incoherent words were heard around the room and all eyes went towards the source.

"Ugh, where am I?" Kagome arose from her sleeping spot making the not so wet rag fall onto the floor.

"Oh Kagome! How are you feeling? Are you okay? " Rin was the first one up and by her side.

"Uh, yes. I feel fine. Who are you?" Rin was helping Kagome up to walk towards the others.

Inuyasha's eyes sadden. _'Kagome, why can't you remember us?' _

"Hey, you're that guy from earlier!" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. "Thank you for helping me out of the forest." She looked down as if she were ashamed.

"Kagome, do ye know where ye are?" Kaede asked completely oblivious to the first words Kagome said.

"Nuh uh. But I'd rather be anywhere then home." Everyone was shocked as to what Kagome said.

"Why Kagome?"

"Hey wait a minute! How do you all know my name?" Kagome asked ignoring their question.

"Kagome! It's because you know who-" Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku's hand over his mouth.

"Inuyasha, no need to yell at a girl who just woke up," Miroku said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now Kagome, don't you remember? You told us all that your name was 'Kagome' before you fell asleep."

"Oh, I did? I thought I only told him." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha. "How long was I asleep for?" Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha for an answer.

"Ugh, well it's ugh, twelve right now!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"In the morning? Wow Daddy would have killed me if he found out I was staying up this late!" Kagome smiled for a second but then soon replaced it with a frown.

"Oh Daddy!" Kagome ran outside with tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha went up to chase after her but was stopped by Miroku's hand.

"Inuyasha, let Rin talk to Kagome right now. As for you, we have some of our own questions to ask."

* * *

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Rin sat beside Kagome in front of the hut.

"Because."

"Because why Kagome? Is it because of your father?" Rin asked as she patted Kagome's back.

"Uh huh. He left me. He left me and my whole family!" She cried harder and hugged Rin.

"Now there, there Kagome. I lost my father, and he's never coming back he died when I was about your age or a little older. Maybe you dad will return to you and your family." Rin tried to reassure her.

"No he's not, and it's my entire fault. Like your father, my Daddy is never going to come back either!" Kagome continued to weep in Rin's arms, soaking her kimono.

"Kagome, if you don't mind. Would you care to talk about it?" Kagome lifted up her head to look at Rin in her bright brown eyes. Kagome's dark eyes started to water again.

"Ok, but please don't be mad at me."

* * *

"Inuyasha, Kagome had seemed really upset about her father. Have you ever met him?" Miroku asked placing the twins in the now vacant sleeping mat.

"No actually. I've never even seen the guy." Inuyasha answered honestly.

"You know what; I don't think Kagome has ever mentioned anything about her father to us. Kagome always talks about her mother, grandfather, and younger brother. But there was never a father in the picture." Sango said too placing the newest member of their family down with his older sisters.

"Do you think something bad happened to him?" Inuyasha asked his eyes kept glancing at the straw door that was only but a slim barrier against him and Kagome.

"Probably, and Kagome seems dreadfully sad about her father. Could something bad have happened to him in her younger years?" Kaede asked.

"Well, hopefully Rin is having Kagome talk to her about it." Miroku said putting more wood into the fire. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"My father died not too long ago, and it was all my fault." Kagome quietly said as she hugged her knees.

"Kagome, I'm sure it was your fault. Things just happen." Rin tried to reassure the crying girl but to no avail did it work.

"No, it is my fault!"

"Kagome, tell me more about it so I can understand more of what you're going through. Okay?" Rin hugged Kagome who was still hugging her knees. She nodded.

"My father went out of town to Osaka on a business trip. And at school I sometimes get bullied but it's not like they hit me or anything. It's just that they never leave me alone. They always want to play this 'Kagome game' with me and it got so irritating!" More tears streamed down Kagome's face.

"What had happened next Kagome?"

* * *

Eavesdropping can be a very, very rude thing to do. Dropping in on someone's conversation shows no privacy whatsoever, but if the conversation wasn't meant to be private, why call it eavesdropping?

Inuyasha sat closest to the straw door hearing Kagome's story of her father. Sango and Miroku sat on the other side hearing as well.

'_How could that have happened? Kagome would never let anything like that happen! Something isn't right here.'_ Inuyasha thought as he heard the end of Kagomes sad tale.

"It's okay Kagome. Just get some rest; I'll talk to you more about it in the morning." Sango and Miroku heard Rin say. They quickly got up and took back their regular sitting arrangements. Excluding Inuyasha, who stayed by the door saw Rin come in with Kagome; her arm over her back helping the tear some sleepy girl back into the hut Sango quickly got back up to help Rin put Kagome in the sleeping mat with her other children.

As soon as they all knew Kagome was asleep they started to talk again.

"Inuyasha, what do ye think? Do ye think it is possible?" Kaede asked.

"No, there's no way in hell that's possible. When I would talk about my father to Kagome, I'm sure she would have talked about hers too! You know the type of reassuring thing she likes to do! Something isn't right. I know Kagome couldn't have caused her own father to die."

"Inuyasha, you know more about Kagome's time then us. Please could you explain the story Kagome just told us in words that we could understand?" Sango pleaded not fully understanding Kagomes story.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Children's laughter was heard all around the playground. They were circling a person who kneeled to the ground, her small hands covering her eyes. _

"_Kagome, Kagome…" They sang and continued to circle the figure. They suddenly stopped and tried to suppress their giggles._

"_Hojo." The kneeled girl said._

"_Awe, Kagome! How do you always know who is always behind you? Are you cheating?" Hojo asked as Kagome got up from the ground. _

"_No way! I just know. Now I need to get home! I have a surprise for my daddy!" She happily skipped on out of the park leaving the children there to continue on playing. _

_Kagome happily walked into a near by store and bought herself an ice cream._

"_Oh, I better buy one for Daddy too." She said to herself and bought another one. "Daddy will be so surprised! I can't wait to see his face!" Kagome smiled in delight and ran out the store. _

"_I got to hurry before Daddy has to leave for the airport!" Kagome ran the rest of the way home spilling some of her and her father's ice cream too. She ran up the flight of stairs that was placed in front of her shrine and house._

"_Daddy, I thought you left!" Kagome came running to the front door as she saw her father get off the phone._

"_Yeah, well I was supposed to, but there was no way I was leaving without telling my little girl goodbye, and well my flight has been delayed too." He smiled as he picked up Kagome. "What's this? Why are you so sticky?" _

"_Silly, it's because I got you ice cream! And it wouldn't be all over the place if I knew your air plane ride was delayed!" Kagome huffed._

_Her father laughed. "Well Kagome, if you did know, then you would have never ran home, and my ice cream could have been melted." He took the ice cream out of Kagome's hand._

"_Hey! How do you know that one isn't mine?" Kagome laughed teasing him._

"_Because Kagome, this ice cream doesn't look like it's been all over you face," He bent down and rubbed some ice cream off her cheeks. "And you always know what my favorite flavors are." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's get inside, it looks like it's going to rain soon." _

"_Oh you two, must you always eat ice cream on a rainy day?" Kagome's mother smiled at her husband and daughter._

"_Yes, darling, we must." He smiled back at her. "Say, where are you going? It's going to rain very soon."_

"_Oh I'm just off to the market to get some dinner." _

"_But mommy, the doctor told you to not be running around so much! I don't want you to hurt my little brother!" _

"_Yes honey. Why don't you call a couple of friends over to keep you company. Kagome and I will go to the market, and her and I will make dinner." He smiled at his wife, and she smiled back in agreement. _

"_Ok, then." She reached for the phone as her husband reached for the keys. _

"_Come on Kagome, let's do some shopping."

* * *

_

"So basically the first part of Kagome's story is just about her and her father going to get food." Inuyasha summarized.

"I don't see any harm there, but please Inuyasha, do continue. I still don't understand the 'stick em up' part." Miroku said.

"Ok well in Kagome's time to get food, it's kind of like ours expect there are a lot more stands that sells food, and they have tons more food too." Inuyasha emphasized tons by spreading out his arms.

"Anyways, this one time that I was out in her world, this guy had a weapon kind of like Ginkotsu's but much smaller. He told me to 'Stick em up.' But I just punched him in the face. But I think when Kagome in her story said that the man said to 'Stick em up' he had that weapon too."

"Oh wow, that is a very dangerous weapon, so it probably worked like Ginkotsu's too."

"Yeah, it did." Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"We like the children, should all get some rest. Miroku, Sango, ye may stay the rest of the night here." Kaede said as she grabbed her own sleeping mat.

Inuyasha took his original spot behind everyone but closer to Kagome.

* * *

'_Kagome, I know that story isn't right. I may have not met you when you younger, but I know you would have never made a mistake like that.' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to stare at his young wife.

'_Daddy, can I go get the noodles?' Kagome asked while they were in the back of the store getting fish._

"_As long as you know what kind to get, oh and if I'm not here when you're done, then go to where the juices are." He said to her._

"_Kay!" She ran down some isles out of her fathers view._

"_Let's see, we need udon noodles." Kagome shifted her gaze back and forth looking for the noodles. "Udon, udon, udon, udo- oh here you are!" Kagome smiled in relief as she saw the noodles that she was looking for._

"_Daddy takes forever looking for the right fish, he's probably still over there." Kagome said to herself as she took her time going back to the fish section._

"_Now, put the money in the bag, and don't even think about calling the cops or this guy gets it before they even arrive." A man wearing a ski mask threaten the fish cashier. He had Kagome's dad at gunpoint; his arm also around his neck. The cashier started freaking out._

"_Ok man, ok, I just- I just don't want no trouble man…" The cashier started to open the cash register with his key but he kept missing the hole. _

"_Come on! This is no time to start being a klutz! I'm gonna kill you-"_

"_Daddy!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs though no one would hear. This store being an 'ultimate super market' had a very enormous fish section. It wasn't completely blocked off from the store, but it was like a pharmacy, just full of fish._

"_Hibiki, how you holding up? Is anyone suspecting anything?" The man in the ski masked yelled out towards the door._

"_Nah man! And Taki is taking care of the shoppers. Hurry and get the money!"_

"_Yeah man, I know but there's a stupid little girl Taki forgot to get." He said, though his partner in crime couldn't hear him._

"_Now then little girl, stick em up! Stick em up I said!" He screamed at her "Or else I'm going to shoot your 'Daddy!'" The man mimicked Kagome in her scream of terror. _

_Kagome did what she was told and brought her hands up in the air. She was crying her eyes out. Sniffing and wanting to wipe the snot coming out of her nose but she was too afraid that the ski masked man was going to hurt her father._

"_Now get down! Get down!" Kagome got down on her knees as if she was bowing to him._

"_Hey Hibiki, Taki, get your asses over here! I got us some fun time. And don' think I forgot about you; damn cashier. Open the cash register already!" He reminded the said man._

_Taki and Hibiki soon ended up by the masked man who seemed to be like their leader._

"_Now then, this little girl said that this man," He shook and squeezed Kagome's dad's head and neck. "who do you think we should hurt?"_

"_No! No! Don't hurt her! Please you mustn't hurt her! Do what you want with me, but just please, please leave my baby girl out of this!" The father started crying for the sake of his daughter. "Please just don't hurt her." He started to mumble lower and lower. He hung his head low, and his breathing became shallower; drool was escaping from his lips._

"_You know what I think we should do?" Taki butted in. "I think we should do this!" She started kicking Kagome while she was on the floor. The young girl let out cries of pain as she tried protecting her head and face. The other two crime doers soon joined in beating Kagome to a pulp. _

"_No! No! I told you to leave her alone!" Kagome's dad broke from the masked man's grip and kicked him in the back. He grunted and fell on top Kagome._

"_Police! Everybody down!" the cops finally came into the fish store and started to tend to the hostages. "You guys, put your hands up!" One of them screamed as they came towards the fight. _

"_Hey old man, you better stay away or I'll blow their sweet little heads clean off!" The masked man grabbed Kagome's dad yet again by the neck gunpoint back to his head. _

"_Yeah!" his partners said in unison. Taki ran towards Kagome and had her at gunpoint to the head while Hibiki ran towards the cashier and he too had him at gunpoint. _

"_Come on now, we don't want no trouble here." The cop took a steady step forward. _

"_Please help! Help us!" Kagome screamed out. The cop took another step forward and it all happened so fast. The bullets, the blood, the screams. The cop ended up shooting Taki in the arm bringing her down, Kagome ran towards her father but the masked man shot him in the chest before she got there. Minutes felt like hours as Kagome held her father in her arms dieing._

"_Girl, girl, girl! Please let him go so we can take him to the ER! You need medical attention too! Girl, young lady, girl, girl!..." It all faded away after that. _

"_It was all my fault." Kagome repeated to herself over and over. Every year when they would visit the loving father and husband grave she would tell herself that. Every time someone mention the word 'dad' she would tell herself that. _

_It __was__ all her fault._


	7. Chapter 7 There might be a way

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 7- There might be a way

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to- Black And White Kirara, kelsey.k10**

**P.S. Please R&R and if you could, also please tell others about my story!

* * *

**

"Are you sure she's okay? She's been sleeping all day. She even slept in longer than Shippo!" Sango asked as she removed the rag from Kagome's head and re-dipped it back in water. Morning had soon risen after everyone finally let sleep envelop them. The one who didn't want to sleep through the night though was none other than the infamous Inuyasha. But with his best man friend's wise persuasion he followed suit and let his unconscious mind take over and dream. Inuyasha was the first person who woke up; startled and with sweat coming down his face. His companions didn't awake until a great deal later then him.

"Speaking of the runt, where is he?" Inuyasha asked trying to get his stressful mind off of why Kagome is a child.

"He should be getting back from his Fox-Demon Exam soon right?" Miroku asked burping his only son, the only son that hadn't been cursed by Naraku in Miroku's family after his grandfather Miyatsu who was cursed well over 50 years ago.

Sango and Miroku were both more than happy after Naraku had been killed by their awesome group. They one wish Kagome had been there in the earlier years to help them celebrate the defeat of their greatest enemy. But without the girl who helped them all become amazing friends, there was nothing to celebrate for.

"Speak of the devil." Was all Inuyasha had to say before Shippo came bursting through the hut saying, "Kagome, Kagome, look, I promoted again!" Shippo past everyone waving his rank slip in the air. "Hey, where's Kagome at?"

An eerie silence filled the hut making Shippo worry. "Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome? Did you get her mad again? Where is she?" Shippo screamed with venom coming from his mouth he faced Inuyasha with clutched fists. "Well!"

"Don't worry runt. Kagome's here. She's even in this hut. She's just not herself right now." Inuyasha said softly he looked down the whole time, not looking Shippo in the eye once.

"What do you mean she's not herself? Kagome! Look I got to show you something!" Shippo yelled giving Inuyasha no sympathy for his odd and sad behavior.

"Shippo please lower ye voice. Kagome is still sleeping right now." Kaede grumbled as she prepared a medical paste. "Ye all be good, I have to take care of some wounded villagers, and Inuyasha, please ye be nice to Shippo, this may scare him a bit." Was all Kaede said before she left the hut with Rin right behind her.

"I'm tired of always being left out in conversations, I'm old enough I can handle it! Now tell me what happened to Kagome!" Shippo demanded fiercely showing a side that many haven't seen.

They all stayed quite for a moment, tension slowly filling the air making it thick and coarse.

"Shippo what happened was-"

"No Sango, I need to tell him." Inuyasha rudely cut off Sango but she took it as a good and responsible gesture. All was quite, Shippo waiting to hear the answer come from Inuyasha's mouth.. The twins were confused and whispering to their father. He just told them to listen and they'll soon find out.

"Shippo, I know after what I'm about to tell you, you'll be extremely mad at me. And I can understand why you would mad, but I- I don't want you mad at me. What happened wasn't my fault, nor was it Kagome's. She was just another victim. At the wrong place at the wrong time. Here's what happened…" Inuyasha told him everything, to how they spent their village adventures to how Kagome and he got into a fight before they found the river. He told him how he found Kagome and how confused and scared he was, Inuyasha kept going telling Shippo Kagome's reaction to things. Then he went on to the one thing that he never wanted to repeat again, he went onwards to Kagome's sad tale about her father.

"The only thing that I just don't understand is, why Kagome? And why is she back in you child years?" Inuyasha's voice got softer and softer as he finished up his story to Shippo who his golden eyes never met Shippo's green gaze.

When Inuyasha finally looked up at the fox-demon he found him staring hardly at the ground he was mumbling incoherent words that even he himself, Inuyasha couldn't understand. Inuyasha stayed quite for awhile letting Shippo take in every single word that came from his mouth.

"So Kagome isn't herself, but she's still Kagome." He finally said he gaze still at the ground.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said above a whisper. "That's right."

"Wow, you grown-ups are not that smart." Shippo surprisingly smirked. Everyone including the twins turned their heads, confused at Shippo's remark.

"And what would you know about it?" Inuyasha's voice suddenly became humorously dark as he tried to resist pulling on the young fox-demon's cheeks.

"Well if you say that that's still Kagome, but she doesn't act the same, then help her. Help her go back to the way she was acting. Or even since she's about the twins' age she can act their age then." Shippo pointed out proudly. "Just make sure she would act like Kagome, just many years younger."

"Ahh, Shippo that's a great idea!" Sango said delighted also accidentally waking up her son that fell asleep in Miroku's arms. He started wailing due to his disturbance in his nap. After taking the time to calm down the boy someone else started to wake up.

"Mom…Sota is awake…" Kagome mumbled in her sleep. She rolled over on her side facing everyone as she placed the blanket further up her shoulders. She fluttered her eyes so her vision could adapt to the light. She sat up and took a long big stretch and yawned really loud. She looked around the room and then rubbed her eyes and did a double take.

"Oh, I'm still here. I thought that was all a dream." Was all Kagome said, she still sat there in the sleeping mat and just stared at everyone. Everyone looked back at her but Inuyasha. He looked down at the floor in shame, as if everything that happened to Kagome; his wife, was his fault.

Kagome suddenly got up but her eyes didn't sparkle like they always did every morning. Her lips didn't curve into that sweet smile she gave to everyone, and her mouth didn't make the words that came out of her lips every morning.

"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said the first thing Kagome would say to him every morning. He looked at her dead in the eyes hopefully trying to find a shine.

Kagome just nodded her head and went outside.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango was up and ran outside to catch up with Kagome. Inuyasha heard something about the bathroom and then their footsteps soon became out of his earshot.

Inuyasha continued to stare at the ground. _'Her eyes, I need to get back Kagome. The Kagome, I know and love. Her eyes reminded me so much of Kikyo's. So black and cold. I need to get Kagome back!'_ Inuyasha silently vowed. He went for the door but not without Shippo jumping on his shoulders.

"Of course I always get stuck with the kids." Miroku sighed and his son started crying again.

"Daddy, do you not like being with us?" The twins yelled in unison.

"No, no darlings. I love being with you all. It's just that they left me here."

"Well come on! We got to help Kagome!" The girls smiled as they fixed each others morning hair and went outside.

Crying was the only noise that was left in the room. "Sango! I think he's hungry!" Miroku yelled as she made his way out of the hut too.


	8. Chapter 8 It's all fun and games

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 8: It's all fun and games

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to- Kikyohater220, MorningStar101 **

**P.S. Please R&R and if you could, also please tell others about my story!

* * *

**

All was well outside. The sun was shining; birds were singing, farmer worked happily out in the field saying how this crop season is going well. All seemed to be perfect, well except for Kagome. She sat on the floor with her knees to her chest looking, watching, observing children have fun chasing each other and play fight one another.

"Kagome, come on, let's go play!" One of the twins came up to her and offered her a hand.

"I don't want to." Kagome mumbled in reply. The twins smiled at each other deviously.

"Oh okay Kagome, but anytime you want to come in and play you can." They smiled at her and ran off onto the playing field. Kagome continued her observation and noticed just how much fun the twins were having. They had a ball and were kicking it, rolling it, and throwing it at each other.

"Are they playing dodge ball?" Kagome asked herself as she put her head up higher.

* * *

"Look Sango I think your plan is working." Miroku mentioned. Sango and himself were watching the children and taking part in Shippos plan. Since Kagome doesn't want to have fun, the best way to get a child to play is to get them motivated.

Sango sighed. "The sooner it works the better. I wish we knew more on how this had happened. Inuyasha can't live without Kagome."

Miroku pulled Sango into a side hug. "Sango you know what strikes me odd with Kagome though…" Miroku waited for a reply, all Sango did was a 'huh' sound. "…the fact that Kagome didn't freak out when she saw Shippo or Inuyasha. Kagome comes from a time where there are no demons, either that or there in hiding. I'm not exactly sure, but wouldn't you be scared if you saw a man with long white hair and dog ears on the top of his head?"

"What's so scary about dog ears?" a rough voice came from behind the couple.

"Oh Inuyasha, I didn't see you there. So how did the questioning go?" Miroku asked trying to change the subject.

"Same things Kaede said to us. I need to lure the witch here." Inuyasha plotted. He had gone on questioning villagers and different villages about the witch Amaya. Some told stories that were similar to Kaede's, but most were frightened to even say her name.

"So, how's Kagome coming along?" Inuyasha asked not looking at his friends, but at Kagome who still sat there on the floor.

"Well she's been sitting there watching the children play, but she did look a little interested when girls' started playing ball." Sango mentioned.

"That's not enough; we need to get her up and running. Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked looking for the fox-demon.

"He went out into the forest to get some more acorns. He should be back soon." As if he always knows when he's needed Shippo came running out of the forest with an arm full of acorns.

* * *

He ran straight to Kagome and said, "Kagome, look! Look at all of these acorns." Kagome jumped in surprise of the kid and had a scared look on her face.

"Oh sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to scare you. But look I got more acorns!" Kagome awkwardly laughed and tried to walk away.

'_Maybe I should try a different approach. Instead of acorns…' _Shippo looked around the field as he thought, _'I should try playing ball!'_

"Oh hey Kagome, let's go play ball! It would be fun!" Shippo shouted out to Kagome who then stopped in her tracks.

"Uh…uh…can we play dodge ball?" She said quietly.

"What's that?" Shippo said. The twins came by his side to see of Kagome was going to play with them.

Kagome turned around in disbelief. "What! You guys don' know what dodge ball is! This place gets weirder and weirder."

The three children that were trying to get the sad little girl to play ball with them looked at one another with questioning eyes. "Well whatever that game is that she's talking about, if she wants to play she'll have to teach it to us." Shippo whispered to the girls.

"Kagome why don't you come over here and teach it to us, then we can all play together!" The twins yelled simultaneously making Kagome giggle.

"Okay!" With that done and said Kagome ran over to them and started talking about the rules and the way to win the game.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned. Shippo got Kagome to get up and play." Inuyasha said in disbelief. He saw how eager she got just talking about this ball game that she loved to play.

"This is perfect! Inuyasha now that all that needs to be done is keeping Kagome this happy! This game that she's playing with the ball," Sango pointed out to the kids throwing a ball and laughing at each other getting hit. "do you know of anymore fun things like that in Kagome's time?"

"Well there are some, but most of it we can't do."

"Why not Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Well we don't have the things Kagome has in her time to help. Like there is this box that has people inside of it! They talk and move and do this crazy stuff! But you can't touch them. There's this barrier like force around it. I broke it one but I got sat into my own grave after I did that." Inuyasha grimaced thinking about how he broke the TV.

"Well, how about things that you think we can do that they do in Kagome's time."

"How about…volleyball, and…oh Kagome loves swimming!" Inuyasha remembered Kagome's smiling face every time she would get into the water, and that game she played with her friends back in her time.

"Great! There's a river right over that mountain and…" Miroku's voice drifted off into mumbles as he remembered that was the same river Kagome got hurt at. "Oh sorry, I kind of forgot." He mumbled.

"Don't mention it. Literally." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice. He put his attention back to Kagome, watching her play and having a big smile on her face was all it took to have him smile again.

* * *

Hey guys I know this is short but please live with me! I'm moving with my mom for a while and my sister is a hogger with the computer. I'm also not used to using the computer over here so it's kind of uncomfortable. But I'll try to update any time I can! I know exactly how this story is going to end up so don't worry this story will be completed! (but not too soon ;D)


	9. Chapter 9 Naraku's Arrival

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 9: Narakus Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to- amuyu, Sally Sue 1001, NewKagome 1989, AyameRose, lannamoo, SaikiMoonDemon, 33,**

**Thank you all for reading! Glad you all are liking it! I get so many Favorite Story and Story Alerts! Makes me feel special ha-ha. Read and Review!**

**P.S. Please R&R and if you could, also please tell others about my story!

* * *

**

"That one looks like a rabbit!" A sun kissed hand flew into the air and pointed into the sky. "Ah, life is good. I am happy to have a warm heart." Amaya was lying in a field of wildflowers. Her now rich black-brown hair was spread across the flowers and her kimono which was now white and light blue pressed against her skin. Amaya squinted her light blue eyes as she gazed up at the clouds.

"That one looks like ahhh…a…broken…heart." Amaya shot up from peaceful moment and she looked around the area franticly. She gasped in horror. "Oh my, what was I thinking? Why did I see such an image? Why am I feeling so sad?" Amaya wined touching her chest.

She gazed out into the forest and noticed a purple gas coming towards her. Her eyes took in how when an animal or plants would get in its way they suddenly died. Amaya suddenly started crying and ran in the opposite direction of the fog and into the forest. She ran past trees and rocks never looking back. Tears were still streaming down her face when she suddenly reached a dead end. She ran face first onto the end of a mountain; she started slamming her fists against the mountain and screaming. It was no use to climb the steep mountain. Amaya tried to calm down her rapid breathing to quite herself down.

"Why? Why, why, why, why, why?" She gasped again as she turned behind a tree. "Why is everyone trying to kill me?" She screamed to the heavenly place she never went to.

"I was never trying to kill you woman. Just merely getting your attention is all." Amaya looked in front of her and saw a man in a bamboo wardrobe.

"Who, who are you?" She said just above a whisper.

"I am Naraku. And I need your assistance Amaya."

"What? Why should I help you? I don't even know-ahhh!" Amaya suddenly fell to the ground hugging her stomach. "No, don't leave me!"

Naraku just looked at the witch who was bent before him; her arms were wrapped around her stomach trying to hold back the white haze of a soul. "It's a pity really. You remind me of someone I know who needs souls to exist as well. But you're different. You just need one part of that one person's soul. To make you happy, so you can live in harmony and they can suffer the pain that you once felt."

"How did you know that?" Amaya cried as she watched part of a soul that she felt so happy with, so complete with, so close with, disappear from her sight.

"I know lots of things Amaya. I know for a fact that you stole a soul of a woman who I despise; I loath that woman for everything that she has. Amaya, I'll make you a deal." Naraku took out his hand, "If you help me kill the girl whose soul you took, Kagome. And her lover Inuyasha, I Naraku, will help you receive her soul entirely, and you will be able to live forever in harmony."

Amaya stared at his awaiting hand. "But the woman, Kagome you said. She claimed that her and her team had killed you. How are you here if they had slain you?"

'_Amaya is smarter than I took her for. I forgot that Naraku was killed. I'll have to make up a story.' _The said man looked at the witch and said, "My plan was brilliant was it not? I faked my own death in order to make it seem like Kagome and Inuyasha had succeeded. I'm letting them get their guard down."

Amaya looked up at the man who claimed to be Naraku. "But what about the Shikon Jewel? I heard that it was destroyed by Kagome."

Naraku's face went dark. "I do not care for that jewel no more. It is destroyed now and I want to kill Kagome and Inuyasha for revenge." Naraku's gaze went back to Amaya's. "So, what do you say Amaya? Join me and you will have a life full of bliss for an eternity." He took out his pale white hand for her to shake. "Won't you shake a desperate demons hand?"

* * *

"Girls, Kagome, Shippo! Come on inside, dinner is ready!" Sango called out from her and her husbands hut. It was been about a week since Kagome's change and they've been doing everything they could to keep her happy. Miroku and Sango even allowed Inuyasha and Kagome to live with them until Kagome became her normal self again.

"Awe but Sango, can't we play just a little longer?" Kagome shouted from the field. She was practically covered in dirt and she looked happier then she did all week. "Please…"

Sango laughed silently. "Well I don't know Kagome. Why don't you ask Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up in a tree where Inuyasha has been watching them play since they started. "Please Inuyasha…" Kagome gave him her puppy dog look; she found out that she good basically get anything her way if she did that to Inuyasha.

"Fine, but only until Miroku gets back." Inuyasha huffed and looked away.

Sango laughed again but this time louder. "Alright you all heard him right? Miroku will be back at any moment." She said before she went back inside the hut to feed her son.

Not even a few moments after did Miroku come back running. "Inuyasha, get the children and get inside!" Miroku yelled and kept looking back into the forest. Inuyasha landed in front of Miroku and told the children to run inside the hut.

"Miroku what the hell is wrong?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air.

"I'll tell you inside, it isn't safe to say out here." After Inuyasha and Miroku went inside his hut he told everyone to get comfortable. Inuyasha sat against the wall with Shippo and Kagome; her face scared. Sango was holding her now sleeping son in her arms and the twin girls were with Miroku around the fire.

"Miroku what the hell is going on? What's so urgent?" Inuyasha said irritated that he hasn't told him yet.

"When I was in the forest collecting more wood for tonight I saw something." Miroku looked around and his companions just nodded their heads, urging him to continue. "Well as I was leaving I saw someone in the forest. I saw this woman with a demon."

"So what? Is there a problem with a human woman and a demon together?" Inuyasha asked pissed off that Miroku would even care what he saw.

"The demon was Naraku."


	10. Chapter 10 Imposter

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 10: Imposter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to- **Firestar99887, XInuKagXOXORobStarX, 33, SaikiMoonDemon,

**Thank you all for reading! Glad you all like it! I get so many Favorite Story and Story Alerts! Makes me feel special ha-ha. Read and Review!**

**P.S. Please R&R and if you could, also please tell others about my story!**

**P.P.S Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy with life and the madness that comes with it. Though I have still been read F.F. on my phone! I just can't update stories on 'em. All well, I'm back baby!**

**

* * *

**

"Miroku what the hell do you mean you saw Naraku? If this is some kind of a foul joke then you got another thing coming!" Inuyasha threatened his friend as he kept his eye out the window.

"I know Inuyasha, let me tell you what I saw; a man who wore the robes of a baboon talking to a young woman. I couldn't hear exactly what they talked about but as soon as I saw the girl shake his hand, I ran here as fast as I could." Miroku exclaimed frantically.

"Daddy who is Naraku?"

"Is he a monkey?"

Miroku looked at his two twin daughters. It's not like he could have just lied to them in their face. They were going to find out one day about Naraku and about his family's curse.

"Naraku is a very dangerous half-demon. Your family here," he opened his arms wide and emphasized to everyone in the room. "we had defeated him quite sometime ago."

Sango smiled at her husband and handed her girls a bowl. "Here." Sango gave Kagome a bowl too, she stood up and went for the hut door. "You children stay here; we grown-ups are going to be outside for a little while. Shippo you're in charge."

"Ahh, but mommy, what if Naraku tries to get us?" The twin girls cried and hugged each other. Shippo, knowing about Naraku's demise, and how there was no way of the wretched demon coming back tried to cheer up the worried twins.

"That's alright! If that stupid demon if steps one foot in here, I'll make sure he'll never see the light of day when I'm through with him!" Shippo buffed out his chest and smiled to the applauses and cheers he got from Kagome and the twins.

"Yay Shippo!" The adults took that as a cue to sneak out the hut. They only took a few steps in front of the hut until they came to a stop and looked puzzled to one another.

"Inuyasha what do you think?" Miroku asked his hybrid dog demon friend. The said man just stood there, his amber eyes unseen through his thick silver bangs while his arms crossed protectively around his chest. He was unmistakably in deep thought.

"Imposter."

"What?" Sango exclaimed rocking her baby softly in her arms. Miroku took his hand and placed it over his mouth as to think if that was anyway possible.

"It could be Sango, I mean that's the first time I've ever heard someone try to portray him but what does this wannabe, want?"

"Who the hell knows? But if it deals with Naraku, it's our business and we have to stop this imposter!" Inuyasha clenched his fists and stepped forward yelling. He heard a baby whimper and looked at Sango. She glared at him for disturbing her child's slumber. The grown-ups stayed outside afterwards, no words spoken. They had just all stood there taking in the detail of what was going on here and what the next step should be. The night air got colder and the three young friends were still outside thinking, Sango's newborn son was back in the hut warm and secure with his sisters and all that could be heard was the soft snoring of the children.

"Hey Miroku, who was that lady you said you saw out in the woods?" Sango asked as she scooted closer to him for warmth. The surrounding area was quiet apart from the distant noises of animals calling out to who knows what. Inuyasha had left the group awhile ago to fetch some wood but has returned and started a fire. They have yet to go back inside the hut because they didn't want to disturb the people sleeping soundly inside the shelter.

"I'm not sure Sango but when I first saw the woman she looked frightened and so I was going to help her." Sango looked up at him and raised a brow. "I assure you darling; I was just going to help her, nothing more." Miroku said and gave Sango a supporting kiss on the lips. "As I was saying I was going to help her because I saw her running through the woods crying. I was a few trees behind her when I saw this 'Naraku' person come up in front of her. I stood there eavesdropping on the conversation, but it was quite difficult to hear, though now I do remember hearing something about eternal life and something else about the Sacred Jewel"

"What the Sacred Jewel? This guy must be a hoax! Kagome destroyed the Sacred Jewel almost four years ago!" Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the hut door. "You guys should get some rest; we'll inform Kaede about this 'Naraku' situation as well." Miroku nodded and put out the fire then went inside the hut with his wife to rest his body.

* * *

"Are ye sure you heard him say 'Sacred Jewel'?" Kaede asked Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku went to Kaede's hut to update her of the newly retrieved information. Sango stayed at her hut with her children and Kagome, doing anything she can to make her happy.

"Absolutely positive, he seemed angry when he said the word"

"And what about the girl ye said ye saw?"

"I ran away after I saw them shake hands. I know that they made a deal of some sort but there was no way I was staying without any protection." Miroku said.

"Ye two need to look for this woman. I don't find it a coincidence that Kagome has turned into a child and ye find an imposter of the demon Naraku in the same week. Ye need to talk to this woman and see if she is the same girl as the Witch Amaya." Kaede ordered stabbing the wood in her fire pit. Inuyasha nodded and walked out the hut door with Miroku behind him.

"So Miroku, take me to where you first saw this woman. She could still be in the area."


	11. Chapter 11 Two Years Older

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 11: Two years older

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Special thanks to- **Jaybird200, MirrorFlower and Darkwind,

**Thank you all for reading! Glad you all like it! I get so many Favorite Story and Story Alerts! Makes me feel special ha-ha. Read and Review!**

**P.S. Please R&R and if you could, also please tell others about my story!

* * *

**

Kagome had lain on her knees, her small dirty hands to her mouth trying to suppress her laughter as her eyes that were shining brighter and brighter everyday were closed while her back was against an old bark chipped tree. Her orange and white kimono that Rin gladly let her borrow was full of knee grass stains and mud. She looked to her left and much farther than where she was she had seen where her two twin friends had hidden in the game of 'hide-n-seek'. One was at the bottom of the tree crouching on the tree's giant roots, while the other somehow managed to climb the tree and hid in its large branches.

"Ready or not here I come!" Shippo yelled and ran down towards the forest. He stopped and sniffed the air; he knew exactly where everyone was. Kagome was towards his right and the closest one to him while the sneaky twins were not too far from Kagome. "Oh where oh where could have those girls ran off to?" Shippo said allowed wondering the forest aimlessly, but he begged to differ, for he knew exactly where he was going.

"Kagome! I'm going to find you!" Shippo took a turn and sneaked his way towards a bush. "There you are!" He dove into the bush well knowing that Kagome was not there, but she was close enough. He heard giggling that could not have been controlled. And so he made his way towards Kagome from behind.

"Oh no, he's going to find me!" Kagome whispered to herself still laughing. She heard the fox-demon step in a rather large pile of leaves. She took that as a cue to surrender. "Ok Shippo you got me." She got up from her hiding place and placed her hands in the air. But as she looked around no fox- demon of the sort was near her. "Shippo?" She still stood looking for him and smiled in delight.

"Oh yes! He hasn't found me yet!" As soon as Kagome was about to turn around to go hide again, Shippo jumped out of the tree above her and landed on the poor young girl. Tickling her he said to her, "I found you!"

Kagome couldn't stop laughing, not only from the tickling that was being given to her at moment but just from all the excitement and happiness that she enveloped playing with her new old friends.

* * *

"This is getting on my nerves! I mean how freaking hard can it be to find one stupid old witch?" Inuyasha growled for the thousandth time that day. Miroku and the growling man had been looking since dawn for the Witch Amaya, or for any sign of the 'Naraku' impostor.

"Now, now Inuyasha, be calm. Amaya should basically be dead correct? And since you do not know her scent, just try to find…" Miroku thought hard on this, he didn't want to say anything to upset his already hot-headed friend by saying anything bad, or bring up bad memories. He cringed to himself as he spoke the words "a scent that smells of a dead person." Miroku looked at his friend who stopped in mid track. His head was tilted downwards and his back to the monk. The minute of silence stabbed Miroku in the chest a thousand times over. He was about to place a hand of apology on his silent friend until Inuyasha stopped him.

"Yeah you're right. She's dead, so I'll just have to find a scent of, death." Inuyasha brought up his head and faced Miroku. "Miroku, go back to the hut and ask Sango where Kohaku is, we're going to need Kirara."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to stay here and keep looking around. I'll come back later and we'll look for Kohaku when Sango finds out where he is." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, that doesn't sound like much of a solid plan. We've been looking since dawn for this girl. Let us go back to the village and find out how Kagome is. We'll still go through with you plan, I do think we'll need Kirara for this strange battle."

Inuyasha stayed quite for a moment thinking over of what Miroku said. "Yeah I guess you're right. We've been out here for hours and have gotten no where. I guess, I guess I'll see how Kagome is up to. Hopefully she's better."

"Yes, we all miss the old Kagome, and it's sad of what happened to her childhood. Perhaps we can figure out why she is a child." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha walked back to the village to find Kagome.

It didn't take either of them that long to finally make it to the village. Miroku told Sango Inuyasha's plan that dealt with Kirara's assistance while Inuyasha went outside looking for the immature Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned his head to where he heard his name being called from. He still wasn't used to Kagome's new voice; it was so soft and squeaky.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha said back as he looked down at Kagome who ran up to him out of breath. She started rambling on about her day and how Shippo scared the 'Jahebies' out of her and how much fun she had playing hide-n-seek. "Hey Kagome, slow down before you faint; now it sounds to me that you have a really fun time today."

"Well duh! It was the most fun I have had since forever! No school or anything! Just fun, fun, fun!" Kagome raised her hands in the air and hugged Inuyasha's leg. "But now my tummy is hungry, hungry, hungry." She looked up at Inuyasha her eyes twinkling in her innocence.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go back to the hut, I saw Sango cooking. Shippo, get the girls, we're going back inside!" Inuyasha yelled towards the fox-demon. He saw him nod and run off back to the forest. "Come on Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha took his young wife's hand and walked in silence to the hut. 'She, she has no idea. She doesn't know that she's married, she doesn't know how powerful she is, she doesn't know anything! Kagome, I have to get you back, no matter what!' Inuyasha thought.

The bright sun was quickly making its way towards the other side of the Earth. The odd family of demons, humans, and half-demon we're all inside the hut eating away at Sango's rice and fish she made. All was well, the twins ate their food laughing and telling their father about the fun they had in the woods. Kagome agreeing with them and telling her two friends more games they could play tomorrow. Shippo ate his food in silence next to Inuyasha. Sango ate her dinner while Miroku who already ate his was putting his son to sleep in his arms. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome watching her talk and talk away about the fun she had. She seemed to be having lots of fun, but was Shippo's plan really working? How long would Kagome be this young how long?

"Yeah oh Shippo there's this other game that-" Kagome never finished her sentence to Shippo in stead she hugged her stomach and screamed in agony. Everyone was shocked at the sudden out burst of Kagome but Inuyasha went straight to try to comfort her.

"Kagome, Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha tried to touch Kagome but she was hot. Hot just like before when he first found her. Kagome kept on screaming in pain until her face was red and her knuckles were white. She had sweat coming down from her forehead all the way to her toes. Everyone in the hut could only watch the poor young girl.

"This is how I found her. This was the way she was, she was hot and sweaty. She must be changing again, but why?" Inuyasha screamed. The whole hut was screaming itself. The twin girls were crying and hugging Miroku's legs. Sango held her baby boy who too was also crying, Shippo tried to do what Inuyasha did but only ended up getting burned. All they could do was watch.

Her cries felt like an eternity and so did the pain everyone felt, but it only lasted for about five minutes. After Kagome had finally stopped screaming she fell on her side, still in feudal position her eyes were closed but she seemed so different. Her hair was wet with sweat, but it was a lot longer that it had been just a moment ago. Her body took a drastic change for the best and she looked as if she were around twelve.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha picked up Kagome and placed her in his lap. The young girl was now even older. He looked at his companions for some answers but they looked as confused as he did.

"She changed." Sango said her song still crying in her arms. "She changed right in front of us. That must have been like it was in the forest Inuyasha! But it's like it's in reverse, she looks older!" Sango smiled out of disbelief. She gave her husband her baby and went to check on Kagome. "Please Inuyasha, set her down so I may look at her. I' m sorry for saying this but can you boys please leave the hut. I'll have to undress her." Sango said. The men followed her orders, Inuyasha unwillingly but did so. The men were outside for what was like fifteen minutes until one of Miroku's children called them back in.

Inuyasha ran straight towards Kagome. He looked at her; she was basically naked under the blankets that Sango placed on the sleeping Kagome. She had another wet rag on her head and she was just older.

"I guess Shippo's plan worked. If we keep this up, making Kagome happy and not to think about the loss of her father, she'll be back to the way she was in no time!" Miroku said in awe.

"Yeah, but we'll still have to find that old crummy witch who made her this way." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you're going to need to go back to the main part of the village and get Kagome some bigger clothes." Inuyasha nodded. Even though it was still pretty early everyone deiced it was best to sleep early to get a good head start for the challenges that will face them tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12 Consequences

InuYasha Movie 5: Witch of Sorrow

Chapter 12: Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha. This is my version of an InuYasha movie. Characters (except for the ones I make up myself) all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Movie publisher goes to Viz Media.**

**Before the Special thanks I have special news! (Well actually isn't not that happy…in a way…) I noticed that I haven't been putting up ****everyone's ****name who has reviewed to the previous chapter, and I apologize for that. I believe my email has been hacked or just been acting like its on drugs. The same with my facebook! So I changed my email and what not so there should be no other problems. ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Special thanks to- **MirrorFlower and Darkwind, Jazume, 33, and Firestar99887

**Thank you all for reading! Glad you all like it! I get so many Favorite Story and Story Alerts! Makes me feel special ha-ha. Read and Review!**

**P.S. Please R&R and if you could, also please tell others about my story!

* * *

**

It has been three days since Kagomes transformation and she has yet to awaken. Inuyasha and Miroku had searched up and down the West Mountain but they couldn't find a single track that would lead them to Amaya, and as of now, Miroku and his half-demon friend are inside Kaede's hut questioning her on what to do next. The old woman beside them sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know what to do next. All I can say is to keep going with Shippo's plan, Kagome looks as if she is twelve, so she must be getting older." Kaede said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, so until we find that Witch Amaya to lift the damn curse…we'll have to make Kagome as happy as possible." Inuyasha said to no one in particular. He was tight in a corner holding his swords sheath upright.

"Yes of course. But there is one thing I am concerned about." Kaede waited for a response but only received a perplexed look from the two men. "Say ye do accomplish into making Kagome her right age again. Will she still be the same? Or what if when she turns the age of the day she met ye, Inuyasha, will the Sacred Jewel comes back? Will she be living once again two lives but this time in one world?" Inuyasha had clenched Tetsusaiga harder, he hadn't thought about that.

The tension in the air got thick with uncertainty; the three looked at one another trying to find answers but were interrupted by a demon. Shippo came bursting through the hut and huffed smiling. His smile was big and all he said was, "She's awake!"

* * *

"Are you prepared Amaya?" 'Naraku' looked down at the woman before him. He had led her into his hideout deep in the Western Mountains; he had an exact replica of the real Naraku's castle. He and Amaya had formulated a plan to finally rid of the pesky people who destroyed the Sacred Jewel. Once he found out that the witch had part of Kagome's soul: her happiness, mirth, reason to live! He knew that all he needed was Kagomes demise and the rest will die slowly in time. He chuckled to himself completely forgetting about the witch in pain in front of him. He heard her moan in despair, louder this time.

"What is it Witch, are you not prepared then? Why are you in agony?" He looked down at her with his deep blood colored eyes. She was at his feet clutching her stomach and biting her tongue.

"Her, her soul…" She whimpered.

"What?" 'Naraku' glared at her. "What about a soul? Whose soul?" he kicked her off of his feet and kneeled down to her level. "I shall ask you again Witch-whose soul?"

She mumbled some incoherent words and said, "The girl, the girl you are after Kagome. Part of her soul escaped-" She paused for a moment and grimaced in pain. "I don't know why, but I believe it went back to her." Amaya laid face flat on the cold hard ground; thin streams of water fled her dim blue eyes.

'Naraku' growled at the pathetic witch before him, his upper lip was arched high in disgust and eyebrows furrowed together. He gave her a hard push onto her back with his foot. "Women, how did this happen?" he asked. She looked back at him with mournful eyes and hiccupped.

"I'm not sure, but something within her body must have told it to come back." She wept again covering her eyes with her long grey kimono.

'Naraku' sighed and rolled his eyes. '_This woman is more trouble than she's worth.' _

"Listen Witch, just as long as you have part of that wretched girl's soul, she will still be miserable. Now let's continue on with the plan; by sundown of today you should be out in the lower area of the Western Mountains looking as if you are having the happiest time of your life. No matter how miserable you feel." He glared at her with the last part of the plan. "If you screw this up you can say farewell to your eternal happiness." He threatened and walked her out onto the castle grounds. "But whatever you do, don't lead them to the castle; it's not time for them to realize that Naraku is back." He smirked evilly and he watched Amaya bow down to him and walk away sniffling.

* * *

Kagome laid up in her futon sipping tea and smiling up at Sango. She chuckled as the twins made funny faces at her and then to each other. "May I have some more tea?" Kagome asked just as Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo came through the straw hut door.

"Kagome," Inuyasha shout and ran his way over to her. "How are you feeling? Are you hurt?" He kneeled towards her and touched her shoulder.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so happy to see you. I'm fine, but how are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Inuyasha was partly shocked by Kagome's sudden cheerful answer and spur of questions but pleased nonetheless that she was happy to begin with.

Inuyasha stuttered for a second but regained his posture. "Well I'm fine Kagome." Was all he said. She just smiled gleefully at him and drank her tea that Sango handed to her.

"Kagome," Kaede started to say, "What is the last thing ye remember?"

Kagome started to think. "Well, umm I was with my mom and baby Sota! We had just come back from the park and she said I could hang out with my friends, so I came over here… that's all I can remember. Why?"

Everyone was flabbergasted to hear Kagomes story. Other than the fact that she hasn't been to her mom's house and that 'baby Sota' isn't a baby anymore, Kagome had never met any of them at such a young age.

"Oh we just wanted to know Kagome. Just-just checking your memory, um if you don't mind we're going to leave for a second so you can change. Rin had brought you a kimono earlier today to have, so put that on. We'll be right outside the hut." Sango said very motherly like and rushed everyone out the hut.

"Ok did anyone else find something extremely wrong with Kagome's story?" Shippo asked sitting on the ground.

"Well everything!" Inuyasha hollered and threw his hands into the air. "Kagome hasn't-"

"Inuyasha! Do not speak so loud!" Miroku rushed to him and placed his hand over his mouth while eyeing the hut. "You do not want to have Kagome hearing this, it will confuse her."

Inuyasha huffed and waved his arms madly around making Miroku letting him go. Inuyasha spoke in a harsh whisper. "Kagome hasn't gone back to her mom or brother and she's like what only twelve? I met her when she turned 15!" Inuyasha slapped his forehead and let his hand slid down his face. "Kaede, I think what you spoke of today just might happen."

"What? Kaede, what happened?" Sango asked rocking her baby in her arms. Miroku informed her of Kaedes now-right-theory and the consequences of Kagome going back to her original age.

Sango was shocked; she cuffed one hand to her mouth and shook her head. "No, no we can't have that. We need to find that Witch Amaya, and force her to break this curse! The Sacred Jewel cannot return!" Miroku hugged his wife with one arm and softly spoke soothing words to her.

"Ye three must go back to the Western Mountains today and find that witch! Sango," Kaede directed her attention towards her. "Shippo, Rin, and I will stay here to keep an eye on your younglings and Kagome. I know ye haven't fought in quite a while, but it's never too late to start again."

Sango looked down at her son in her arms, then to her twin girls who were looking quite confused and were by their father's feet. She smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes of course. Let us get ready."

Sango went to the hut and asked Kagome if she was done changing, with a soft yes coming from inside the hut Sango went inside and told the others to wait while she got dressed. After a few moments Kagome motioned everyone to follow her inside the hut because Sango wanted to talk to them.

"Alright," Sango started to talk while tightening her ponytail. "we'll be back kids." The twins who already knew what was going on got up from their sitting positions and went to go hug their mother and father. Kagome just sat there with her head crooked to the side.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha to answer her question.

"Ugh, like Sango said Kagome, we'll be back. We are just going to go to the mountains to help some villages in that area." Inuyasha said kneeling down to her level.

"Oh, well how long are you going to be? I wanna play!"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Shippo and the twins are here to keep you company. And so will Kaede and Rin. So be good." Kagome smiled up at him and he smiled back. Miroku and Sango gave there good byes to the rest of their companions in the hut and went on their way.


End file.
